Esme's Wonderland
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Twin sisters Esme and Alice Kingsley have visited Wonderland many times in the past, but only one remembers Underland because she is trapped their forever while the other returns home. Esme's tale is one unexpected and she must cope with trying to find her sister and protect her even though she knows she can never return home.


Esme's Wonderland

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Twin sisters Esme and Alice Kingsley have visited Wonderland many times in the past, but only one remembers Underland because she is trapped their forever while the other returns home. Esme's tale is one unexpected and she must cope with trying to find her sister and protect her even though she knows she can never return home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, but I do own Esme.

Authoress Note: This is a rewrite to Esme's Wonderland. I hope that I'm able to do some sort of justice with rewriting this fic. I had been thinking for years to rewrite it and make it better. So I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy this new version of Esme's Wonderland. Without further ado the Prologue.

**Prologue**

Esme ran as fast as she could to where she knew that Hatter and the others would be waiting for her. She had pushed her older twin sister, Alice back into the real world, even though she didn't want to leave Esme behind. She looked around nervously. "Hatter?" Esme called out peeking her head from behind a tree.

She had changed her appearance that was a gift of hers since she had arrived down there for the first time in Underland. Her hair was now black in color and heer eyes were a dark blue because of the sadness she felt by pushing her sister into the real world to protect her.

Tarrant the Hatter poked his head out of his home that was literally falling apart, but it was still home to him. "Esme, is that you?" He asked softly afraid that she was someone else.

She peeked her head out slowly revealing the very dress that Tarrant had made for her.

"Come on Esme get inside." He called to her softly.

She quickly picked up the hem of the dress she wore and quickly ran inside of his home. She dropped down to her knees shaking slightly. If the Red Queen knew about her being there, she would behead the poor girl for sure, and that was something that Esme didn't want. She wanted to be there to protect Alice when she came back. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes locked with the blue eyes of Tarrant.

He was sad that Alice had to leave, but he knew why she had to leave in order to be safe and sound from the Red Queen. "She'll be back." He said sadly hoping that Esme would believe what he had said. He didn't like it when she looked so worried.

Esme sniffled a little bit as a few tears slipped from her eyes down onto her cheeks. "I know she will." She said softly as she shakily got up to her feet. "The Red Queen doesn't know that I am still here. I have to try to blend in."

"Blend in, you shall." He said with a small smile. His eyes turned a bright green. He moved away from her and began to work on something right away for her to wear. "You shall be an apprentice of mine for now." He said looking over his shoulder at her with a sad smile on his lips.

Esme nodded her head in understanding. Her eyes flitted to the window and a sad look came across her face. "_Alice, please come back to us safely. We will need you here when the time comes. More than you shall ever know big sister." _ She thought as she looked down, her black hair cascading down over her shoulders.

As long as she was safe at home with their father, mother, and older sister, Alice would have nothing to worry about. She wouldn't be able to explain what happened to her twin, which made Esme's heart ache. She knew her parents would either think she ran away or she was kidnapped by someone and that was unsettling in her heart, but there was no way that she would've been able to escape with her big sister… not with the Red Queen catching one of them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


End file.
